Try Me
by MysteryArtist
Summary: ONESHOT. DUNCANxCOURTNEY. A funny, romantic story about Duncan, Courtney, and the store Staples. Read & Review please!


TRY ME

(ONE SHOT)

"Hey Princess." Duncan said with his usual cocky smirk. I ignored him, and kept walking, books held tightly against my chest.

"Hello? You gonna say hi back?" Duncan said. Stupid cocky flirter. Can't he leave me alone? "Did you already forget about our summer?" How could I not? It was when I stupidly kissed him. But whatever, it was a total mistake. Something to help Chris with ratings. Anything, but a _real kiss._

I was too into my thoughts to notice the wall right in front of me. I slammed into it. "Ow.." I murmered getting my books from off the floor. I seem to be missing my Calculus book.. I turned around. A blonde haired boy with brown streaks in his hair gave me my last book with a warm smile.

"Drop this?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I said smiling. I was too busy looking at him to notice Duncan's jealous glare.

"My name's Brandon. You must be Courtney, the girl from TDI?" Brandon said, with a warm smile that made my heart flutter. Am I in love?

"Yeah, yeah I am." I said, smiling as he took my hand.

"Want me to walk you to class? I'll make sure you don't bump into any walls." Brandon said.

"Yeah, thanks." I said. I walked off, leaving Duncan with his frown. I felt.. Bad for him. Weird, I got to shake _that_ feeling off. "This is my room. Thanks."

"No problem. So are you doing anything this Friday?" Brandon asked, still holding my hand.

"Uh, no. Why?" 

"Wanna go out with me then? Friday at 7?" 

"Sure.. I'd like that." I said, letting go of his hand slowly as I walked into class. 

IN CLASS

"So, you flirt with your boyfriend all the way to class?" Duncan asked angrily.

"He's not my boyfriend.. Yet." I said, smiling as I pictured him.

"Whatever.." Duncan said, turning back around. After a couple of seconds.. "How could you do this to me?" he whispered silently and angrily to me, so no one could hear that he cared.

"Do what? We had nothing together. We had one little kiss. So what?" I said, taking out my pencils.

"Nothing? What we had was more than nothing.. But whatever, you wanna forget us, then you can." Duncan said, walking over to another desk on the others side.

"There never was an us so there is nothing to forget.." I mumbled.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Hey Courtney, want me to walk you home?" Brandon said, sneaking up on me. 

"Uh.. Sure." I said, I'm not in the mood for flirting.

"Okay." Brandon said, as we started walking. It was pretty silent during the walk. I sighed, what's wrong with me?

"Well bye.." I murmered as I walked into the house.

"Okay, bye." Brandon said, leaving. I felt bad for him, so I threw my books onto the couch and ran after him. I was surprised what I saw.

It was Brandon standing near a van. I hid behind a tree, trying to see who was in the van. They were talking, apparently making an agreement? Then they shook hands and the man slipped Brandon a 100 dollar bill. Then I realized what he was doing! He was a spy! A little brat that works for those magazines to get the inside scoops on stars and stuff. I don't consider myself a star, but they do..

I ran up to him after they left.

"I can't believe you?!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Don't what me! We're through!" I yelled and stormed off. He didn't even run after me.. He probably doesn't need to. He has his money..

LATER..

"Dang.. I gotta go to Staples. I'm missing a book cover, a pencil, and an eraser? Odd.." I said, grabbing my purse and car keys. I ran to my car and put they key in. I only have an hour before they close.

AT STAPLES

Stupid holdup with the police. I don't care if the mall got robbed of candy?! Ugh, 20 minutes left. I grabbed all the stuff I needed but ran into someone. 

"Sorry." I said, rubbing my head then grabbing my stuff.

"Be more careful." The voice said harshly.

"Listen, it was by accident." I said, just as mad. I looked up. Oh no.. it was Duncan.

"Princess? I mean.. Courtney." Duncan said, he was holding a bag.

"What are you doing here? You don't buy school supplies.. " I said. "Someone who skips classes doesn't need to buy school stuff.."

"I'm just here to hide out." Duncan explained.

"So yours the reason for the candy hold up.." I mumbled.

"Yeah." Duncan said with a smirk. "Aren't you suppose to be out tonight..?"

"No.. I found out Brandon was a snitch." I said, looking away.

"Oh.." Duncan said. And he cares why?

"Well, I gotta go." I said. But before I could, he took my hand and pulled me to him. "What?"

"So.. You wanna go out then?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know.." I said. 

"Oh come on. You scared I'm too bad for you?" His stupid smirk returned.

I was going to say something but I turned around and saw something that made me smile. It was a button that when you press it, say _Try me. I pressed it. "Try me." it said. I smiled at him. I expected his smile but instead he kissed me._

_And instead of backing away. I stayed there, putting my arms around him. Who knew a book cover, pencil, and eraser would bring us together?_


End file.
